You Only Know Part of Me
by windie59
Summary: Nobody knows anything about Tenten, but really she's 365 and a soul reaper. When she reveals something huge to Neji will he be able to accept it. A nejiten fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Nejiten fanfic. My favorite naruto couple,

Neji-19 Tenten-365

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or bleach

I have changed around ideas of the two TV shows so it's a crossover :P Enjoy!

Prologue

Tenten's POV

How the hell did I end up in this situation? First off I was sitting in my room when my sister appeared from a portal connecting the human world to Soul Society. No one knows of where I came from or anything for that matter. My teammates Neji, Rock Lee and Gai Sensei only know my first name and nothing else. For starters my full name is Tenten Yamamoto granddaughter of the first head captain. I am also second captain a division full of assassins. My sister Hestia replaced my grandfather and claimed a zanpakuto like his. While mine can turn into any weapon her name is tubaki.

"Hey sis, I came to tell you that there will be a lutendent and captain meeting tomorrow, I already sent a hell butterfly to your second seat telling him about it" Hestia said. "Hai" was all I could really say to her. "See you in the morning." Then she walked through the portal back to the soul society.

TO NEJI (AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS)

Neji was training like always, since 4am to now 6pm. When he was finished he decided to meditate. He sat under his favorite tree. When out of nowhere Lee appears "Hello my youthful teammate have you seen our youthful flower anywhere". "No I haven't she is probably at her house" He said emotionless. "Do you know where she lives?" Lee said with a confused look on his face. "Of course… I don't actually". He said in amazed because this was the first time he didn't know and now that he thought about it he knew nothing about her except her first name and nothing else.

So what do you think please review I know it might be a bad start but it will get better I promise.

-windie59


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach  
AN: I'll try to make this chapter longer.  
ENJOY! Neji is NOT dead, Naruto is the Hokage.  
************************************************** ****************************

Tenten swallowed the Chappy tm soul candy. She was in the 2nd captain jacket with Tubaki on her back. "I want you to stay here and don't open the doors" Tenten ordered. "Hai" she said excitingly and gave a little salute. After that Tenten stepped through the portal and didn't look back.

AT THE MEETING

"Welcome back captain, I hope everything is well" the tall lutendent said. "There is no need to be so formal Hizashi, and yes everything is fine shall we go in" she said as she walked towards the doors.  
"This meeting has come to order, First off Tenten tachio how are thing is the world of the living" Hestia boomed. Everybody started to look over at Tenten, "Well ever since we collected all of the souls from the 4th ninja war everything has gone back to normal, but there is a great amount of hollows in the area for me to handle alone without drawing suspense to myself luckily the Hokage knows of us and has not given me any missions" Tenten explains. Then Hestia started again, "Ok, I wish Hizashi to go with you to the world of the living, and his gegai (AN/ Sorry can't spell) will be on me". _(Thought) I get to see my son again?_ Hizashi thought. "Hai" Tenten said obediently. "This meeting is over" Hestia said then everybody left.  
"Are you ready to return to your son Hizashi?" Tenten asked. "I'm ready as ever, captain" he responded.

TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND

Tenten sat with Hiashi and Naruto explaining the situation. "I am asking the nicest way possible if Hiashi if you would house my lutendent, you know him better than anyone" She said. "Who exactly is your lutendent?" Hiashi asked. She smiled "Can you come in here please". At that moment Hiashi jaw dropped, "B-Brother?" "It's good to see you again, brother". "I gladly accept him". "Wait a minute isn't he Neji's father "Naruto asked dumbly, Tenten sighed "Yes Naruto, he is".  
************************************************** ****************************

Sorry it's still short I promise to make it longer  
Please review and follow me  
Love you all  
-windie59


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**AN:** Hey sorry I haven't put up anything yet. I have an idea of what I want to write,  
but if you guys have any idea I would like to hear it. Will try to post something this weekend.  
Please review  
I would like to thank **masjns2424 **and **yazaru **for your reviews, you 2 are awesome :D  
Love you all  
-windie59


End file.
